A3 Network
A3 Network is a television channel jointly owned between and (and Sky in Jetania). It was known as DIC Network until 2003, where it began to focus on various programming, though the international channels carried the name DIC Network until 2005. The channel was launched in Jetania in 1997 before expanding to other regions starting in 1999. Most of A3 Network's programming includes original DIC shows such as The Sweet Treets and the Super Mario cartoons, along with aquired programming which is no longer being produced such as Cotoons and Clifford the Big Red Dog among others. The Jetanie feed airs everyday from 4:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. The channel uses blue and yellow colours in its idents for younger audiences, and grey, white and red for older children. Areas served Current * Jetania (1997-present) * Asterisk (2000-present) * Manogo (1999-present) * United Kingdom (2000-present) * Famerica (2000-present) * Tyono (revived) (2015-present) * Rakeland (2002-present) * Tau (1999-present) * West Cybersland (2000-present) * East Cybersland (2000-present) Former * Soure (1999-2003) * Tyono (original) (1999-2008); replaced by Nick Jr. +1 * Centlands (1999-2001) * Second Life (2009-2013); replaced by Cartoonito * Ebenia (1999-2003); replaced by KA Jr. * Eruowood (2000-2015); replaced by Too TV DIC Network 1997-2001 Although the Jetanie version rebranded as A3 Network in April 2003, the inetrnational channels continued to use it until 2005. 2001-2003, 2002-2005 (international) DIC Network on Sky Sports (Manogo) 1999-2002 2002-2005 DIC Network on Sportscene (Asterisk and Eruowood) 2000-2002 2002-2005 A3 Network 2003-2008, 2005-2008 (international) In April 2003, the Jetanian version of DIC Network rebranded as A3 Network. The other versions rebranded to the name throughout 2005. The UK feed was the last feed to adapt the new name, on 5th September 2005. 2008-2011 From October to December 2008, A3 Network began to adapt a new logo worldwide. 2011-present, 2011-2013 (Second Life) A new logo was adapted and new colours were introduced to determine the type of show. The Jetanian feed adapted the logo first, on 10th January 2011. 2015 (tentative) On 1st September 2015, a new set of A3 logos were revieled. The Jetanian version of the channel will rebrand to the new logo on 2nd October that year. The international services will adapt the logo in 2016. From the rebrand, the current schedule will be reshuffled, and brand new episodes of The Sweet Treets and Pine: The Amazing Block of Wood will air worldwide on weekends. The Night Zone will be retained internationally and some shows will be dropped in favour for others. The green logo is for pre-school shows, the yellow logo is for general audience and the red logo is for female-targeted shows. A3 Night.jpg|Special logo for the Night Zone. A3 Pumpkin.jpg|Logo used for Halloween 2015. A3 Christmas.jpg|Logo used for Christmas 2015. See also * A3 Network/Programming * A3 Network/Other * A3 World * A3 DVD Poll Which logo do you like best? 2003-2008 era logo 2008-2011 era logo 2011-2015 era logo 2015-present era logo Category:Television Category:Fictional television channels Category:Eruowood Category:Jetania Category:Television channels in Eruowood Category:Television channels in Jetania Category:Asterisk Category:Soure Category:Tyono Category:Television channels in Soure Category:Television channels in Tyono Category:Defunct in Tyono Category:Viacom Networks Eruowood Category:Viacom Networks Jetania Category:Television in Second Life Category:Second Life Category:Defunct in Second Life Category:Television channels in Ebenia Category:Ebenia Category:Famerica Category:Television channels in Famerica Category:A3 Network